


Double Date

by FandomBloc



Series: Twins [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Date, M/M, casual werewolf life, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Origin Post<br/>http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/81047808942/double-date</p></blockquote>





	Double Date

Living with twins is tricky business, especially when you’re dating one of them. Especially when your brother, who also happens to be your twin, is dating the other. Also, as an added side note, especially when one set of twins are werewolves. Stiles and Stuart Stilinski live with Andrew and Derek Hale, and it is a hectic life. The four of them are like magnets, each set of twins had polar opposites; one was spontaneous and erratic (ie. Stiles and Andrew) whilst the other was more reserved (Stuart and Derek). But you know as they say opposites attract Stiles and Andrew went after their respective twins. Did we mention the part were there are two werewolves in their flat that they live in? Yes? Then one should understand that there is absolutely no privacy in their living space with their enhanced hearing, stupid Derek and Andrew can always hear Stiles and Stuart from at least three hundred yards, if not farther. At this point moment, he and Stuart were trying to come up with a double date plan this evening when Derek popped in,

"Absolutely not."

"Der, do you mind?"

"I do and I said no."

"You can’t even pull the ‘you didn’t even hear us’ line" Andrew snickers, his head appearing behind his brothers, "hey baby"

"You guys are no fun"

"Remember the last time you got drunk?"

"No" Stiles scowled, embarrassed. He knew what Derek was talking about; He came home drunk one night and flirted Andrew into bed with him, well sort of, Derek and Stuart found them crashed on the futon on the living room. Andrew blushed still at the thought of that, Stuart makes fun of him for it, and Derek still scowls; who knew he’d have a jealous streak in him, Derek seems too calm and collected and broody for that, but they all found out then.

Derek pressed his lips into a thin line, Andrew sighed, “Come on bro, loosen up. That was one time. This time you’ll be there, and Stiles will be all over you”

"We can’t even get drunk"

"Wait actually?" Stuart looked at Andrew who nodded; he was still learning things about having a werewolf for a boyfriend.

"Yeah our heal factor is too fast for the alcohol to take effect."

"Well you didn’t hear what Stiles was saying to him" Derek breathed, "He wanted to spike our drinks with a little bit of bane"

Andrew threw a look at Stiles incredulously, Stiles blinked but shrugged sheepishly as if to say ‘you got me’ 

"You know that stuff could kill us"

"Why are you trying to kill our boyfriends?"

"I’m not, I just want them to experience getting drunk with us"

"Wait spiking it with bane does that?"

"Yeah, I tried it on Scott"

"I said no"

"Yeah but Andrew didn’t say anything" Stiles turned to the other Hale and made beady eyes and almost jumping in front of him, "Please say yes! It’ll be fun"

Andrew clambered back in surprise; Stiles was trying for a sad puppy face. Trying,it wasn’t quite working, he looked like a doofus. Derek watched them and groaned, rubbing his face; he wasn’t much for drinking, but Stiles was, which he wasn’t a fan of- well not exactly, there were somethings that he didn’t mind. Derek didn’t mind a drunken Stiles straddle him at one of Scott’s parties. He admits to himself that Stiles goes full horndog when drunk and if aimed correctly, Derek could have his way with him.

"-Pleeeeeese! Double date at the bar. I’ll ditch the bane, I promise"

Stiles was climbing all over Derek by now, whining for his way. Stuart watched in embarrassment, with Andrew watching. Derek growled and shoved his boyfriend off.

"No."

"Ugh-"

"I’m not finished. First-"

"Wait so this is a yes?"

“FIRST,you leave the bane. Second, I tell you when you’ve had enough. and finally, if I see you on top of my brother again I will rip you apart with my tear.”

"OMG IT’S A YES!" Stiles jumped in success. He laughed and hugged him, who knew a simple double date at a bar would be so difficult. The four of them walked out of the apartment, making their way to the lift, The Hales walking behind the Stilinski brothers. Andrew snickered and shoved his brother.

"That man has you wrapped around his finger- or should I say dick" he murmured "-Ow, hey"

"I hate all of you"

"It’ll be fun"

He huffed and shouldered Andrew, who smirked and threw his arm around him. They continued down the street to the bar, Stiles mentioned that the bar was pretty close and would be smart to just walk from their place. Andrew shot Stiles a text asking if he still had the bane, knowing fully well that he did. Stiles turned to look at him and winked, Andrew nodded slightly as if to say Use it on Derek and me. Stiles responded with ‘It’s about time for sourwolf to loosen up’

'Just be careful with that stuff, I know what happens if you put too much'

'I know'

The two put their phones away before their respective twins got a chance to lean in and look at their conversation. The two of them were a mess; their mischief only doubled when they were together. They arrived to the bar, appropriately named ‘The wolf and the moon’, they sat in a booth and ordered drinks and food and had, well the humans and Andrew did, a good amount of fun. Derek was pretty much quite the whole night, sitting in the corner of their booth, slowly nursing a cup of whiskey, not spiked because he noticed Andrew mix some into his drink; figures Stiles would still have the powdered wolfsbane with him still. 

* * *

"You know" Stiles reappeared from his bathroom break, "maybe drinking wasn’t a great date idea" he murmured to Derek

"You think so?"

"Yeah because you’re seriously killing the mood"

Derek scowled and grunted at him, it wasn’t his fault that’s just how he was. Andrew was off cuddling happily with Stuart, already drunk off the laced alcohol. Derek was still slowly nursing a glass of unlaced whiskey, he only drank it because he grew accustomed to the taste, Stiles draped himself over him,

"Love me" he whined playfully, "come-on mister grumpers"

Derek rolled his eyes, “You’re an idiot”

"You’re a sourwolf" he smirked, pushing his face into Derek’s cheek

"-Andrew no!" Stuart squealed in the back laughing, Andrew had slipped his hands up his shirt, exposing his belly. The two of them watched Stuart and Andrew muck about before Derek exhaled slowly but loudly,

"Wanna get out of here drunk idiot?"

"I’m not drunk"

"You sort of are" he poked Stiles in the cheek, then quirked a brow at him playfully, "we should take advantage of our brothers being drunk out of there minds"

Stiles smiled, chuckling “There’s my sourwolf. Lets go”

The two snuck out of the bar, leaving their brothers behind, Andrew would be well enough to walk them home in a few hours anyways. Derek threw Stiles on his back and dashed back to the apartment. 

It was obvious what they did when Andrew and Stuart found them on the living room floor, passed out, clothes strewn everywhere a few hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Origin Post  
> http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/81047808942/double-date


End file.
